Stranger you know: Tokyos' new couple
by Drarry-6969
Summary: Not done but misaki is walking home and walks down the wrong ally. Someone is fallowing him. Who could it be? read to find out ! R&R Please ! soon to be lemony goodness
1. The meeting

Sorry for the long awaited first chapter but...HERE IT IS~! i dont own any j.r. stuff...only the plot. thank you for reading this and i hope you read and review~! over and out pll~!

* * *

ch. 1 the meeting

I was walking down an ally when I realized I was being fallowed. I heard the footsteps; slow and steady. They sounded heavy, like boots. But how would I know, I'm not a girl.

I stopped and turned around, my heart in my throat from fear of it being a mugger or even a killer or rapist. At the end of the ally was a man, the outline of one anyway. The light from the street behind, flashing and changing color, surrounded him.

He seemed to be wearing a trench coat and, as I thought, heavy black work boots. His hair cut short just above the tip of his ears. Silver hair shined with the flashing lightly from behind, a mix of neon and bright colors.

He slowly walked closer, boots echoing throughout the small ally. I couldn't see his face, for it was shadowed by the darkness of the ally-way. The closer he came to me the less I could see of him and the farther I stepped back from him.

I stumbled over my feet trying to step back away from the man and landed on my back. Pain shooting from my lower back to my head. I sat up to scramble back but I hit the back ally wall. Not showing sign of stopping, the man keeps the steady slow pace heading toward me.

My eyes widen and my breath quickens. I just stare at the man in front of me as he creeps closer and closer to me. At some point of which I think could have been hours, day, maybe even years, but at some point he's standing in front of me staring me down as if I was alone sheep in the midst of the wolfs forest cowering against a tree.

My breath caught in my throat. I willed myself not to cry out. To not scream and sound like the scarred-cat I am. Clawing at the dirt and gravel beneath me. My breath hitched and my vision blurred. The fogged figure knelt down in front of me, a mere few feet away. His hand reached out to me so slow it seemed like it took years before it touched me. I flinched back from the cold caress on my cheek. Closing my eyes tightly, I wished it would all just go away.

"Are you alright?" the man asked in a deep voice, still not able to see his face. I snapped my eyes open and let out a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding. "Are you ok?" I sniffled and just stared at him.

"I-I'm f-fine… I-I think." I stuttered out. I didn't know why, but the large, cool, hand against my cheek didn't seem all too bad, comforting actually. Did I really just think that? I-I guess It's true but…I'm not gay… am I? No! No! I'm straight and terrified by this man. _But are you really? _ Oh shut up!

The man smiled and took his hand away from my cheek and stood. Holding out his hand for me to take it, he spoke softly. "Come. I'll help you. You don't look like you belong here." And it was true. I had ripped jeans; from the bottom of my legs to my ass and a hole near my crotch, to close for liking. My shirt nearly in half and no shoes or socks. I looked like a bum if it were not for my face and hair.

My hair was clean and cut. As if I had taken a shower just this night. My face, only slightly tattered, was otherwise clean. Unlike the rest of my body, tattered, torn, scratched and worn. Unbruised and unscratched.

Timidly, I lifted my hand and took his, being pulled up swiftly. Taking a step forward, I tripped over my own feet and stumbled into the man chest. I blushed and looked up from where my head was, which was against his chest. It felt hard, or maybe that was just muscular, but it was warm unlike his hand. A chuckle ruse from deep within his chest, vibrating beneath me, making me blush even more.

~x~x~

I found myself standing in luxuries apartment on the top floor. I was standing in the front door of the amazing home, eyes dazzled and mouth gaped open. I clutched my right arm, timidly stepping in. there was a kitchen to the right and a stair case to the left leading to more rooms and doors. A living room was in front with dining room table just behind the kitchen an next to the living room.

Stepping from the hard, maple wood work to the plush rug felt so good on my worn and tired feet. I wiggled my toes in the softness of it and sighed, closing my eyes at the feeling. A small laugh came from behind me and I blushed, remembering how the man who owned this rich filled place.

"So what happened to you? It don't seem like you really belonged there." The man asked, I still hadn't asked his name nor had he asked mine. I knew it was matter of time he asked and I would be sent away. It was the same at all the places and all the people that took me in.

"I-I was abandoned" I said looking around the place more, noticing more detail in the place. Paintings of fruits, people and animals. I turned around to see the man. I couldn't see him well in the ally nor when we were in his car. When we had arrived he stayed behind me the whole time, so I could finally see his face.

His hair was the silver I had seen in the ally. His eyes were half lidded and a bright violet. Lips thin and pale. His face angular and chin strong. A small frown plastered his thin lips. He was tall, much taller than me, nearly 6' maybe. His coat was off and he had on a white dress shirt and black pants and belt.

"Abandoned. That doesn't sound too pleasing." He said and walked past me to one of the couches, sitting down and crossing his right leg over his left knee. He patted the spot next to him.

A blush tinted my cheeks as I sat next to him, holding my left him instead of my right. "So what is your name?"

I went ridged and stiffened. My eyes widened slightly and my breath went uneven. The grip on my arm tightened painfully as I tried to calm myself. "I-It's M-Mayamo." I lied. _If I told him my real name I'd be out of here in no time flat. _I couldn't tell him my name.

"Mayamo huh? That doesn't sound like your real name." he said, taking out a cigarette and lighting in, letting out a puff of smoke my way. I breathed it in, too use to it. Most people would have a slight coughing fit if this happened, but I'm not most people. I lived with a sealed house filled with this smoke. It was like I smoked myself though I didn't even dare so much as touch the cancer-sticks.

A small 'Hm' came from the taller man. His eyes narrowed as he stared at me, long and hard. I could feel his heavy gaze on me as I looked at the floor, fallowing an invisible bee-line. "S-so what's your name?" I tried to ignore his gaze and act like I was totally innocent, which I knew I wasn't one bite.

"Usami, Usami Akihiko." Usami replied. He brought the white cancer-stick back to his lips and sucked in. blowing out another breath, the puffed smoke surrounded me, still not affecting me.

I smiled a little and looked at him, thinking I heard it wrong . "R-rabbit? A-as in Usagi?" I asked. A smile played on the man's lips, tugging at the corners. "It's Usami." I blinked, still thinking I heard it wrong. "Usagi" I said. Usami shook his head and looked at me. "No. U-sa-mi." he pronounced. I tilted my head and said it slowly, "U-sa-gi."

Usami shook his head again, a smile spread across his face. He put the cigarette out and leaned closer to me, placing a hand under my chin, smooching my lips together slightly. "U-"he pronounced. "U-" I said back. "Sa-"he let go just slightly. "Sa-"..."Mi" he said, slightly stretching my lips. "GI" I said smiling the best I could. Usami sighed, his hot breath thickly coated with the smell of cigarettes, played with strands of my chocolate hair. Usami let go of my face, seeming to give up, and sat back into the soft cream colored couch.

"So I'll let you stay here as long as you need be 'Mayako'." he said the last word, my 'name', questioningly. As if he didn't believe it was my real name, which it wasn't. I looked away, covering up being nervous and guilty, with being timed and curious (though I was a little curious). "Is that your real name? Mayako?" Usami asked, resting his arms on the back of the couch loosely, as if he were asking how my day went.

I stiffened and looked around on the floor (once again) for the answer, as if it would pop out of the rug with shining lights and neon colors. But that never happened. So I went with it and just did it. "N-No. I-It's not." I said. I felt the couch shift next to me and glanced over. Usami stood up and walked the short distance to stand in front of me, looking down as I looked up.

"Then what is your real name?" He asked, quit and low. I gulped and looked away. _If i told him my real name he'd throw me out for sure. But I sort of feel like I can trust him. So why not. _"I-it's M-Misaki, Misaki Takashi." I closed my eyes waiting to be picked up, or thrown out, or punched, or kicked, or abused, or yelled at to get out, or something. But it never came.

After a few minutes of dead silence that seemed to last much longer then just a few minutes, I opened my eyes slightly. When I looked back at Uasmi, I saw a small amount of shock. But the most that I saw in his expression were confusion...

...and fear.

* * *

rikuxroxas-696 here~! oh~~~! I'm sooooooooooo~~~ sorry for not finishing this! so since im so sorry ill only make it 2 reviews that i need to continue...which is only one more since i have one review already..and i thank you first person~! next review will get a sneak peek on teh next chapter along with the first...but that second person need to review if you guys want it~! so review and see if you get the sneak peek~! rikuxroxas-696 over and out~! XDxd~!


	2. The stay

So I hope you guys like this chapter...sorry for any confusions on the 'fear' but in time my fellow writers and readers in time. Sooooo...in joy!

* * *

_After a few minutes of dead silence that seemed to last much longer then just a few minutes, I opened my eyes slightly. When I looked back at Uasmi, I saw a small amount of shock. But the most that I saw in his expression were confusion..._

_...and fear._

* * *

Misakit knew it. He was going to be kicked out, yelled at, and maybe even beaten, physically or verbally. He closed his eyes and waited, he knew it was coming soon. Tears started like a faucet being turned on, full force. They wouldn't stop, they never would.

"Y-Your... Takahashi Misaki? T-The T-Takahashi?" Usami asked timidly, he didn't dare wish to frighten such a boy. Even though Akihiko was powerful, strong, and handsome. That didn't mean he didn't have fears. And what he feared was this boy and his family.

Misaki only nodded. It was a comman question befor the outbursts. The fear was obvious in his voice, and he didn't want it to be there. He wanted that deep voice to accept him, to take care of him, to whisper reassuring things in his ear, and maybe even...love him. But it was impossible and Misaki knew it.

Usami ran a shaking hand through his platinum blond hair, and set the other on his hip. "The Takahashi Misaki, is in my home, _siting on my coach_, and...oh god your _crying! _I'm sorry." Akihiko knelt in front of the boy, placing a hand on his knee.

The boy visible flinched when Usamis' other hand cupped Misakis' right cheek. Misakis' emerald-yellow eyes were wide, surprise evident in them.

"U-Usagi-s-san?" Misaki stuttered out, tears streaming down his pink cheeks. "Usagi-san w-why haven't you kicked m-me out y-yet? Steamed at me to get out?...why?" Misaki whispered the last word. His tears had started again full force.

"Why? Your a Takahashi and every one fears your family. And I do not wish to upset you for certain reasons." Akihiko pulled his hand on the boys knee to pull out a handkerchief and wiping gently at the boys tears.

God if Misaki could he would have run away the instant the man had asked who he was. He was stupid to think someone wouldn't be afraid of him, his family. Or more likely, his family reputation.

He, the boy caring in front of a stranger who had saved him from some hoodlum, was part of a yukaza. And not just any yukaza, the most feared,most populated, and most trained fighters, in all Japan. Sure they weren't the richest, sure not all of them were smart like his brother, nor were they ever going to be.

And the only reason why his brother was in charge, was their parent had died from a car 'accident'. The public only knew it has a car crash. But the truth was, it was a drive by, and a big one, the car was totally unrecognizable, no one could tell the difference unless they looked closer. But no one cared in the public, if not they feared them slightly more then. He was only ten So a remembered little.

"T-Then kick me out... Tell me to go away..."Misakis' voice was raising in volume, and only slightly pitch, with every sentence."Scream at me that I'm a disgrace to humanity. Tell me I'm nothing. Tell me I have no reason to live, along with the rest of my family!" He was nearly out of breath, he felt like he was going insane, and he probably already was." Just tell me! I already know its true! Tell me I'm a horribly person! Heck I'm not even hu-"

Misakis' eyes widened further, if possible. A pain against his left cheek had stopped the rambling and non-stop rain of tears. The burnet turned his dazed green eyes on pale purple/violet ones. The elder hand slapped him. Back handed really. But he had _slapped_ him!

Usami had stood the moment the boy had started yelling. He had slapped him because he couldn't take the sweet and innocent looking boy calling himself anything less than human. And he was sure that if he had let him go on he would have said he was less then any animal. But he wasn't.

"Don't even dare say you are less then human. You are a boy who had no choice who say who and what his family was and did. And don't ever.."Akihiko bent over and grabbed the boys chin in his hands, between in thumb and forefinger.".._ever_ think, you are going to get away with calling your self that."

misaki couldn't believe it- _wouldn't_ believe it! This man, was telling him she was something, he was not less then human or animal. He was...amazed, mesmerized, glorified, hell... Flabbergasted! No one had done that to him, stood up to any Takahashi. Well, and lived. But he didn't want this man to die just because he was telling him what he thought was true. So Misaki wouldn't tell.

Usami was staring the Misaki right in the eye, daring him to tell other wise. But the longer he watched the mix of emotions(all nearly the same) and thoughts run like an old movie film across his eyes, he thought he just might like having this boy around. No matter what his family, the boy him self was interesting. And he figured he could get some pretty good reactions out oft the 'things' he so wis he'd to do to this boy.

When Misaki was done being in his own little world of amazement, he nodded. Only slightly, but Usami saw it and let him go. He stretched back up and lumped over the nearly trembling, and far to battered boy, he held out a hand. "Come. Ill take you to a room you can stay in for a while. Then you can take a much needed bath, and shall order something your us to eat," Usami said as Misaki took his hand and followed him up a set of stairs to the second floor. Down the hallway to the third door on the left, and ended up in a small, but nice, guest bedroom.

The room looked like it sees rarely, if not at all, used. The room was a soft baby blue, rimmed with a slightly darker shade. The bed was to the left in the middle of the wall, and made up of nearly all pillows. Literally! Half the KING sized bed was covered in gold and many different shades of blue. The comforter was almost the same, but instead of just straight gold or blue, was had swirled gold flowing through, what looked like possible, a sea of blue. From one angle it looked light, the other dark. It tricked the mind, and Misaki liked it.

The floor was bar save for blurb or two. And guess the color? Yup, blue again. A bright yellow beanbag sat in the far left corner next to a book self so dark of a blue you would think it were black! A soft yellow desk, with an ordinary desk chair, sat to the right of the door. The dresser to the right of the door was pretty normal, in a fancy and twelve-thousand dollar sort of way. Gold drapes hung from a black swirly rod over the windows, which were the size of the wall, nearly.

Misaki walked in after Usami. He was staring at all tlast tittle trinkets he found laying around. From one of those birds the do that bendy thing (they dip to make it look like there drinking, then come back up, ya that) to stuffed bears with ties to windup toys. Usami loved the look on the boys face when they entered the room. Eyes wide, mouth open, and a small gasp.

He led them to a door nearly in the center on the right wall. It opened up into a bathroom for two. He knew that because there were two sinks. The shower was separated the huge jacuzzi bath, and was actually normal. Nothing attached From what he could see.

"Alright, you can use anything you would like." Usami said as he was heading to the door."I will set a pair of cloths for you on the bed, though they might be a bit big." As the door was about to close, Akihiko stuck his head back in as Misaki was taking off his battered shirt. Usami swallowed on shudder and asked, "Is there anything you would like Takahashi-san?"

"Misaki."Misaki said. Usami looked confused. Misaki looked up at him and smiled a true smile. "Call me Misaki, Usagi-san."

Usami smiled and nodded. "Alright. Is there anything you would like, Misaki-san?" Misaki nodded and replied with a simple 'Hia!' and 'Curry, please!' The elder nodded and left the young Takahashi to clean.

* * *

Hope it was good! So sorry once again... More will come and I'll only ask for 1 review and the one who does will get to choose a secret on wether it will happen or not later in the chaps. So review to make the decision! Oh and you might want to remind me so PM me if I don't answer in the next two days , kk!? Good. R&R!

Rikuxroxas-696 over and out~!XDxd!


	3. The First Day

Hope you like it~! yes extremly late but you might know why if you read later on. ;D

* * *

Pov second misaki

As Misaki stepped out of the bathroom in baggy, long pants that barely hung to his hips, and a button up shirt that was unbuttoned and far too big. A towel dropped over his head completed the innocent uke look, inconvenient to Misakis' occupied mind.

He had been thinking it might be a good thing living here. He needed time away from all the others and needed to focus on his education, if he wanted to get into his collage of choice that is. So he thought up a plan.

He would help around the house; cleaning, cooking, etc. And yes, he did know how to, seeing as the others were either to busy or to dumb, he taught himself. So he would work for living there, since he was just like that. He would find a job for money to pay for a place. Then whilst doing that he would get into T university! Great idea!(insert chibi thumbs up to self here)

The moment that chibi moment was up, gravity took its place once again as Misaki missed the stairs and started to slowmo fall. When the floor came crashing up into his vision, a clattering sound echoed throughout the suite.

"Ow, owowow~!"

"Misaki-san? What happened?" Usami came out through a door presumably the kitchen from the apron he was wearing."Misaki! What happened are you alright?!"

Misaki nodded, but winced when he knee sent a sliver of pain up his leg." My k-knee. I think I-I hit it." Bringing his knee up, Misaki pulled the pant leg up to revile a blood stained scratch. It wasn't big per say, but it definitely hurt.

Just as tears rose in front of Misakis' eyes, he was picked up and brought to the couch. Usami place him down gently as he went to go get the first aid.

While he was gone Misaki wiped the unshed tears away. A heavy hand was placed on his head, teasing the brown hair. A tissue was brought to his face and he took it, wiping his eyes and nose. A small sting was there for no more then a millisecond before warm lips kissed the now covered scrap.

Misaki blushed at the motion, before an even big one spread to the bridge of his nose. Usagi had rolled up the leg even further and kissed a light trail up his thigh.

"U-usagi-san, w-what are you d-doing?" Misaki asked innocently. He wasn't use to these things, his 'family' never did this to him, much less around him. But when Usagi moved a hand to cup his cheek and lavender eyes meet his emerald once, a faint idea sparked another mega blush.

Usami chuckled, a deep rumble to Takashis' ears. Uasmi pulled the pant leg back down and stood, patting Misakis' fuzzy head gently.

"I would not do anything Misaki-san would not like. Do not worry, I shall wait till you are ready, if you stay that long." Usami spoke in a soothing tone, calming Misaki instantly. Misaki nodded, hesitancy showing in his features.

Usami stood and walked to the kitchen. Misaki followed him, smelling the curry he had asked for. Once inside the kitchen, Misaki helped set up the dinning room table for dinner. He ate his fill silently while watching Akihiko eat his. Once that was done, Misaki insisted on cleaning the dishes, Usami only watching while smoking a cigarette. The last dish was placed in the drying rack when Misaki squealed.

Akihiko picked him up bridle style and carryed the squeaking boy to the bedroom, His bedroom. As they walked up the stairs Misaki wrapped an arm around Usami, the other scrunching up the blue frilled apron he was stil evidently wearing.

When the door was opened and the light on, Misaki was surprised, more over confused. There were teddy bears everywhere! Big, small, red ribbon, blue ribbon, holding a train, another bear, and even fish! Boy the man was obsessed.

After the initial shock, Misaki found he was standing in the middle of the room, Usami already in jammies. Red ribboned bears with a soft light blue background. It indeed fitted the man well, but slightly creepy with with his size and all.

Takashi shifted his feet over to the bed slowly, not sure if he was welcome and still taking in the sights of the hidden toys. The minute he was arms lengths from the bed, Akihiko pulled him under the blankets. They were surprisingly cool with a warm body already in it ,but Misaki didn't mind.

Once the blankets were situated the way Misaki wanted, he lay comfortably in the thick blankets next to a ultra soft bear, who he named Suzuki. Hugging the bear tightly he smiled, he knew he was going to like it here. A small squeak was made when an arm came around to wrap his waist in a lose grip. Usagi brushed his lips aginst his cheek and wished him a good night. Misaki did the same and soon followed sleep.

Dreams of the past weren't what he was expecting.

* * *

SORRY~! At least I'm no updating, though its no excuse...sort of...I'm trying to update every story this week though I have my STAARS' this week~! Hope you guys liked it!¡ R&R


End file.
